Gentle Persuasion
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: An evening of drinking leaves a drunk Spencer in the care of a reluctant Aaron. Slash. Oneshot


This is my first and only attempt at slash. Please be gentle. I've been suffering from writers block and thought that maybe going out of my realm of normal might help get it flowing again. Thanks for humoring me. I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds.

* * *

"But I'm not ready to leave." Spencer slurred as he staggered across the floor being held onto by his boss.

"Oh yes you are." Aaron sighed shaking his head at the sight of his young subordinate.

"Look Hotch, I'm a mummy." Spencer laughed. "Don't you like my costume?"

"Uh hugh." Aaron groaned.

Spencer emerged from the bathroom earlier wrapped from head to toe in toilet paper yelling that everyone forgot to wear their costumes. The only problem was, it wasn't Halloween.

Everyone went out for a drink and ended up ditching Aaron at the bar with a very drunk Spencer and Aaron wasn't about to leave him there to find his own way home.

"Time to ditch the costume Reid." Aaron said pulling the toilet paper off the kid.

"But it looks good." Spencer whined. "You're such a party pooper."

"Yes I'm a party pooper." Aaron mumbled as he plucked the last of the white covering off and tossed it on the ground.

Spencer flopped into the seat of the car folding his arms in front of himself clearly pouting at having to leave.

* * *

Finally reaching the parking lot of Spencer's apartment building Aaron turned off the engine and shook his head at the person passed out in the passenger seat.

He couldn't help but smile seeing the young man breathing loudly with his mouth hanging open and his soft brown hair all disheveled. Now how on earth was he going to get the kid inside.

Spencer was little help as Aaron dragged him up the stairs to his apartment.

A giggle and quiet hick up emerged from Spencer's mouth as Aaron patted the side of Spencer's brown corduroys looking for the keys to his door then reached into his front pocket to retrieve them.

After trying a few keys the right one was found and the lock turned and the door opened and Aaron proceeded to drag Spencer inside and kicked the door closed behind them.

"Just a little further Reid." Aaron grunted pulling him to the couch.

Spencer's legs weakened forcing Aaron to wrap both arms around the youth pulling him in closer to his body causing Spencer's head to fall into the crook of Aaron's neck.

The heat of Spencer's breath tickled him on the sensitive area causing him to shiver in an unexpected way. It was almost titillating.

Aaron swallowed and continued on to their destination and placed the limp body on the couch. As he was about to pull away to leave when a hand grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"Don't leave me here." A tiny voice begged.

Groaning Aaron sat down on the end of the couch from where Spencer was laying.

"I can hang out for a little bit."

Spencer mumbled something incoherently and sat up and moved over closer to Aaron and placed his head on Aaron's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Aaron's body tensed up having the young man snuggling up to him but relaxed once he heard the soft snoring begin again from Spencer's mouth.

He hadn't planned on spending his night like this but yet here he was babysitting the one team member who never drank and yet somehow ended up completely wasted. Aaron just knew this was somehow all Morgan's fault and he planned to get even somehow.

As the minutes ticked by Aaron found himself getting drowsy and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In a haze Aaron woke to feel a hand sliding up his chest and a lanky body moving closer to him and making its way toward his spread legs and climbing over to straddle one of them. His eyes flickered open to find Spencer beginning to move precariously over his thigh.

"Reid." Aaron said thinking maybe Spencer was having some sort of wet dream.

The only response he got from the moving body was a breathy moan that slowly moved up to his neck. Lips grazed lightly up the side of his neck making his body jolt.

"Spencer." He said louder.

"Mmfph?"

Tiny kitten licks tickled him under his earlobe as skinny hips began to dry hump slowly on his shaking leg. Aaron's mind was spinning.

"Ahh, Spencer." He choked out.

What was this kid doing to him? His own manhood betrayed him by beginning to stiffen in his trousers.

As Spencer's erection poked harder at his thigh a low growl escaped from deep within Aaron's core. He wanted this more than he allowed himself to ever want anything but he still wasn't sure if Spencer was even in his right mind.

Once Spencer's hand slipped down and moved over Aaron's tented pants he quickly grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled the young man away from him.

Aaron looked into Spencer's glazed lust filled wanton eyes and could tell he was fully awake but still not sure if he was completely coherent of what he was doing.

"Damn. Why does he have to be so beautiful?" Aaron thought seeing the lower lip of the man still on his lap beginning to protrude out.

Spencer's cheeks were flushed and he was lightly panting. Oh he looked so hot when he was horny.

Not able to control himself any longer Aaron reached up and pulled the lithe man on him to his face and took the lower lip of his partner into his mouth and began to gently suck on it.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck as Aaron laced his fingers through the soft locks of Spencer's hair as the kiss deepened and became harder.

"God is this really happening?" Aaron thought as the sound of wet kisses and heavy breathing filled the air.

Aaron's hard on was blazing and he needed to come. Maneuvering the man on him down to the couch so Aaron was scissoring himself with Spencer's legs, he began to thrust rubbing the two straining cocks together.

"Ahhhh, mmmmm." Spencer sighed bucking harder.

"Fuck Spencer." Aaron cooed loving the sensation that was occurring between them.

There was no need to remove any clothes as the two men ground relentlessly against each other. Aaron was amazed at the way Spencer's body was responding to him and in turn astounded at the animalistic response that Spencer brought out in him.

Pulling Spencer closer to him Aaron ground his hips in deeper creating hot friction that blazed even more wildly between them.

Sweat was beading across Aaron's forehead as he watched the man under him begin to tense up.

Spencer was holding his breath and squeezed his legs together and began to convulse letting out tiny whimpers as he jerked. Aaron continued to thrust as Spencer rode out his orgasm.

"Fu fu fu fu fuuuck!" Spencer finally managed to choke out and then he began to stop trembling.

That was all it took for Aaron to explode. The hot liquid was pooling in his boxers as the sweet contractions shot it out of him. The endless stream of convulsions continued through his body as he looked into big doe eyes of the man under him that caused this. He had never come so hard in his life.

* * *

Collapsing helplessly on Spencer Aaron was panting hard and feeling more satisfied than he ever had and he wasn't even out of his clothes or inside of the object of his desire.

There would be no more denying his feelings for his subordinate. He wanted this man in every way he could have him and soon would make him all his. Suddenly the irritation he had for Morgan earlier became appreciation and all need for revenge was gone.

* * *

Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around the man on top of him and held him closely. A sly sated smile was spread across his face as he felt Aaron's hot breath on his neck. He knew he wouldn't be a virgin for much longer and now he had the one he wanted more than anything there with him and obviously interested.

Spencer knew he should be feeling guilty right now for tricking Aaron into thinking he was drunk but he didn't know any other way to get the man alone with him and if Aaron rejected him he could always just blame the alcohol.

* * *

Thanks for giving it a chance. How did I do?


End file.
